


rosewater and honey

by yeolocity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pussy Omega Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: the thought alone makes heat coil in johnny’s gut. he can picture it nearly perfectly, his sweet omega sat in this very chair, breast bared with a pup suckling at his nipple, his belly round with another. johnny doesn’t think he could ever stop knocking taeyong up, not when he knows now how beautiful taeyong looks when he’s pregnant with johnny’s pups.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 16
Kudos: 709
Collections: nct johnny seo and lee taeyong





	rosewater and honey

.･:*:･ﾟ’✫,’✫’ﾟ･:*:･˙

johnny is mated to the prettiest omega in the world.

that’s what johnny’s thinking, as he watches taeyong pad around the nursery, dressed in a soft cotton sundress to stay cool in the oppressing seoul heat, breeze from the open windows touseling taeyong’s soft brown hair. taeyong’s lips are pouted, a rosy flush on his full cheeks, holding swatches of soft pastel yellows are greens up against the bare white walls.

his dress clings to the gentle swell of his chest, the sweet bump of his belly where he carries johnny’s pups inside him, and johnny can’t stop  _ staring. _

_ ethereal  _ is a word that comes to mind. taeyong is a vision in white, and it reminds johnny of the day they got married, of taeyong’s timid shyness, his intimate virginity, a part of himself that he saved for johnny until the first night they spent together mated, as husband and wife.

the mating scar on taeyong’s neck is soft pink, visible beneath the low neckline of his dress, a stark reminder that the most beautiful omega in the world belongs to  _ johnny.  _

taeyong’s hand comes to cradle his belly, hugely round at six months. he pets over the swell of it as he sighs, setting down his yellow swatch and picking up a slightly darker shade of lavender.

“what do you think?” taeyong asks, looking over his shoulder at johnny, doe eyes wide and sweet.

“hmm?” johnny hums.

taeyong rolls his eyes and huffs, but the fond lilt of his lips gives him away. “you’re not even paying attention, are you?”

johnny gives a sheepish laugh, opening his arms and beckoning taeyong to him. taeyong gives in to him, letting johnny wrap his arms around him and pull him into his lap, sitting together in the huge plush chair they’d selected for the nursery a few days ago. “i was distracted,” johnny says. “it’s hard to focus on anything else when you’re standing in front of me.”

taeyong makes an embarrassed noise and flicks johnny in the chest, his cheeks pinking. “shush,” taeyong murmurs, eyes downcast.

“oh, that just won’t do,” johnny says, cupping taeyong’s face and coaxing taeyong to look at him again. 

“you’re embarrassing,” taeyong says. 

“i’m only telling the truth,” johnny says. “you know how gorgeous you are like this.”

“what, hugely pregnant?” taeyong says. his tone says he’s joking, but johnny can see past it, can hear the underlying self-deprecation in the words.

johnny  _ hates  _ that. hates that taeyong looks at his body as it is now and sees a flaw, that taeyong can’t see how stunning he is, how his soft skin is glowing as he flushes pink, how  _ alive  _ he looks with the life growing inside him. 

their pups, made together in the heat of passion and love, the perfect mix of the both of them together, seemingly impossible but yet so close that johnny can  _ feel  _ it, the swell of taeyong’s belly between them and the way their pups move in his womb. 

“carrying our pups makes you  _ so  _ beautiful,” johnny breathes. “every time i look at you it reminds me of the night we made them, and i have to hold myself back from taking you to bed and giving you my knot, over and over again.”

taeyong gasps, a small sound, rose lips parting and pupils dilating. “you can’t just  _ say  _ that,” taeyong says, his cheeks reddening, spreading all the way down to his chest. 

“why not?” johnny questions. his hands slide from taeyong’s hips down to cup his ass, squeezing hard enough to dimple the flesh through taeyong’s dress. “it’s true, baby. seeing you like this drives me crazy, makes me wanna fuck you all the time.”

“johnny,” taeyong whimpers, eyes falling closed as he starts to let the easy pleasure wash over him. his body is always so pliant in johnny’s hands, a blank canvas for johnny to color and mouth and bruise. 

“can you feel it?” johnny breathes, using his grip on taeyong’s ass to hold him still as he presses his own hips upwards, grinding his cock against taeyong’s pussy. wet heat smears over johnny’s gray shorts, darkening the fabric. “can you feel how hard i am for you already? you drive me  _ crazy,  _ baby.”

“alpha,” taeyong whines, his hips wiggling as he chases johnny’s cock. “y-you’re making me so wet.”

“oh yeah?” johnny coos, using one of the hands he has on taeyong’s ass to grip the hem of taeyong’s dress and yank it upwards. taeyong moans as his bare ass is exposed, the small sound growing louder as johnny rubs his fingers through the messy folds of his cunt. “mmm, you  _ are  _ wet, baby. all this for me?”

“only you,” taeyong moans, a gasp parting his lips as johnny sinks two fingers into his body, curling them against taeyong’s sweet spot, fucking them steadily in and out of taeyong’s drooling pussy.

pregnancy has also struck them with another blessing beyond taeyong’s ethereal beauty—it’s also made taeyong  _ extremely  _ sensitive, and it doesn’t take much more deep finger fucking before taeyong cums, shaking and quivering as he squirts over johnny’s palm, his knuckles, heavy gushes of slick soaking johnny’s shorts and the cotton of his dress, turning the soft fabric transparent.

“fuck, i love it when you squirt like that,” johnny  groans. need bubbles dangerously inside of him, and he’s torn between wanting to fuck taeyong just like this, face to face, or flipping taeyong onto his hands and knees to take him like the bitch he is. 

“y-yeah?” taeyong says, full moon eyes shiny with wetness. 

“god, yes,” johnny breathes. he hikes taeyong up just enough to shimmy his own shorts down, enough to get his cock out. taeyong makes a half sob of a sound as johnny draws him back down, rubbing his bare cock against taeyong’s sopping cunt. “i love your pussy, baby.”

“just my pussy?” taeyong teases, a juxtaposition of shy boldness as he nibbles on his bottom lip, staring up at johnny through his thick lashes.

johnny rolls his eyes. “your pussy  _ and  _ you, baby,” he says. “love that all of you belongs to me.”

taeyong whimpers, rocking desperately against johnny’s cock, desperate the longer he goes with johnny’s arousal pushing against him but refusing to sink inside.

“you like that?” johnny nearly growls, one hand coming between their bodies to fist his cock and slap it against taeyong’s clit. “you like that you’re mine?”

“i love it, i love  _ you,  _ alpha,” taeyong says, sweet and honest like he always is. “i want everyone to know i’m yours.”

johnny groans, pressing the head of his cock against taeyong’s pussy, both hands gripping taeyong’s hips as he sits him on his cock. 

it spreads him so good, hard and huge inside him, settling into his body like it’s always meant to be there, like taeyong was born and bred to take johnny’s cock.

“my bitch,” johnny growls, rocking into taeyong’s pussy, wetness squelching lewdly between them. taeyong’s cunt throbs, squeezing around johnny’s cock to draw him in harder, deeper. “perfect little omega, can’t believe how fucking good you look full up with my pups.”

slick leaks in rivulets down taeyong’s thighs, soaking into his dress and johnny’s lap. he whines when one of the hands on his hips slides down to cup his ass, and johnny slips a finger into taeyong’s asshole.

“everyone who sees you will know,” johnny breathes, hooking his finger in taeyong’s ass and oh  _ god,  _ taeyong can feel it in his pussy, johnny rubbing his own cock through the thin barrier between taeyong’s asshole and his cunt. “they’ll know  _ i  _ put those pups in you,  _ i  _ fucked you and bred you up.”

“yes,  _ yes,”  _ taeyong mewls, going limp against johnny’s chest as his alpha uses his cunt. “wanna stay bred for you all the time.”

a low, possessive sound rumbles deep in johnny’s chest. “yeah?” johnny asks. his knot is beginning to swell, tugging on the rim of taeyong’s pussy with every thrust. he slips his finger out of taeyong’s ass, settling his hands on taeyong’s hips again. “i’ll do it, baby. i’ll fuck you every single day, give you my knot over and over and over if you want me to.”

“i want it,” taeyong wails. his body feels like a livewire, tingling from his toes to his belly to his cunt, breathing in shuttering gasps. his orgasm builds with the smooth, slick fuck of johnny’s cock in his pussy, spread open on johnny’s knot. 

“fuck, taeyong,” johnny grits out, shoving his cock as deep as he can, hard enough that taeyong swears he can feel it in his gut. “i want that so bad. wanna come home every day to you and our pups, wanna watch you nurse our babies on your tits.  _ fuck,  _ you should—you should quit your job, baby. just stay home with our pups, let me take care of you.”

the thought alone makes heat coil in johnny’s gut. he can picture it nearly perfectly, his sweet omega sat in this very chair, breast bared with a pup suckling at his nipple, his belly round with another. johnny doesn’t think he could ever stop knocking taeyong up, not when he knows now how beautiful taeyong looks when he’s pregnant with johnny’s pups. 

“johnny, i—“

“would you do it?” johnny asks, voice edging on a desperation he does not often hear from himself. his knot is nearly swollen full, locked so deep in taeyong’s pussy that all johnny can do is rut against him, chasing the need to claim, to  _ breed.  _

“i’d do anything for you,” taeyong breathes. he’s gasping against johnny’s collarbone, mouthing at his skin, trembling from his belly to his thighs to his cunt. 

fuck, he  _ would,  _ wouldn’t he? johnny could ask taeyong to scour the earth for him and taeyong would do it, no question. johnny would do anything for taeyong too,  _ of course he would,  _ but there’s something so incredibly intoxicating about knowing that someone like taeyong is so inextricably bound to him.

“my perfect omega, my  _ mate,”  _ johnny growls, rutting harder and harder into taeyong’s body. his orgasm is so close that he can taste it, a steadily growing heat in his gut, a swell in his cock, on the edge of bursting. 

“alpha, i’m gonna  _ cum,”  _ taeyong whines, squeezing his eyes closed as he shakes, grinding his pussy down in little circles on johnny’s knot. 

“fuck yes,” johnny urges, “cum on my knot, baby. make a mess for me.”

taeyong cries out, his sweet little body quivering as he gushes, coming in a torrent on slick all over johnny’s knot, his cock, his lap. taeyong’s pretty little dress is  _ ruined,  _ soaked completely in slick and omega cum. 

taeyong breathes in heaving, unsteady gasps, leaning back from johnny’s chest. he lets his head fall back and johnny’s immediately drawn to taeyong’s little tits, his nipples hard through the thin cotton of his dress. 

the dress’s neckline is soft and dainty, a sweet little v that dips low enough for johnny to get a glimpse of the barely-there swell of taeyong’s breasts. taeyong had been so worried that he wouldn’t produce enough milk to nurse both of their babies; johnny remembers the way he’d cried with joy when he’d woken up one morning to a sopping wet chest, nipples sore and leaking, tits swollen up literally overnight. he was so happy, babbling almost crazily about how he couldn’t wait to nurse their pups.

taeyong may feel some type of way about the other changes that pregnancy has delivered upon his figure, but he  _ loves  _ the thought of being able to nourish their pups from his own body, and by  _ god,  _ does johnny love taeyong’s sweet little tits, too.

those sweet little tits, heaving with taeyong’s breaths, covered in a nearly pearlescent sheen from taeyong’s perspiration, and johnny just can’t resist it. his hands move from taeyong’s hips to the neckline of his dress, gripping hard and tearing it open.

the gasp taeyong lets out is lost somewhere between disbelief and desperation, and he whimpers when johnny sucks a rosy nipple between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it while he teases the other between his fingers. his free hand comes to rest on taeyong’s waist, steadying him while he fucks his knot up into taeyong’s pussy.

johnny cums soon after, his knot snug in taeyong’s cunt and mouth on taeyong’s tits. he floods taeyong’s insides with his seed, groaning as he rides it out, imagining breeding taeyong like this over and over again, so fucking full of johnny’s cum that he can’t even hold it all, cum dripping from his pussy, out around johnny’s swollen knot.

small, soft little whimpers fill the air between them, an airy, almost fantasy-like aura falling over the room. johnny suckles taeyong’s tits like a babe, enjoying the sweet flavor of him for a few moments before he pulls away with a final wet kiss on taeyong’s sternum.

“my mate,” johnny hums, punch drunk on his orgasm, on their pheromones, on taeyong’s warm, willing body.

“alpha,” taeyong breathes, falling forward against johnny’s chest. johnny wraps his arms around his omega, holding him tight and close as he can with the swell of taeyong’s belly between them.

they stay tied together in comfortable silence, taeyong dozing a bit as they wait for johnny’s knot to go down enough to pull out. taeyong whimpers when johnny does just that, one of his little hands dipping between his legs to catch the cum that drips out of his pussy without johnny’s cock plugging him up, pooling over his fingers as he tries to push it back inside.

“baby,” johnny coos, “just let it go. i can fill you up again later, yeah?”

taeyong frowns, full lips pouty and cheeks flushed pink. “‘kay,” he says, seemingly nullified. he lets out a tired little sigh before he pulls back from his place against johnny’s chest. he looks johnny in the face for a moment, searching for something, before he asks, “did you mean it?”

johnny snorts. “of course, baby. i’ll cum in your sweet little pussy as many times as you want me to.”

taeyong’s face flames, cheeks bright red as he swats johnny on the chest. “that’s not what i meant!” he squeaks. “i meant about what you said before. that i—i should quit my job and you’ll take care of me, and our babies.”

johnny purses his lips, treading carefully. he would, god he  _ would,  _ he’d work countless hours if it meant taeyong could stay home and raise their pups, like the traditional perfect little omega mommy. they’ve been blessed that johnny’s job pays well enough that he doesn’t have to work himself ragged to make enough money to support their family on a single  income, but johnny knows that taeyong works because he  _ wants  _ to, and he doesn’t want taeyong to feel like he has to give up the career he’s chosen in order for him to be a good mother.

“i meant it,” johnny says. “but it’s not—you don’t  _ have  _ to, taeyong. i don’t want you to think that you can’t work and still be a good mother.”

“i don’t think that,” taeyong says. “i know you’d never force me to stop working, and that it’s  _ my  _ choice. and i—i think i wanna quit. i wanna stay home and raise our babies and give you as many as you want.”

the kiss johnny leaves on taeyong’s lips is chaste. “if that’s what  _ you  _ want, then i’m with you.”

taeyong grins, a flood of happy omega pheromones rushing over johnny and making him go a bit lightheaded. “it’s what i want,” taeyong echoes.

johnny smiles right back at taeyong, his hands dipping under taeyong’s still soaked dress to rest on the round swell of his belly. “i can’t wait to meet our pups,” johnny breathes, thumbing the skin just below taeyong’s bellybutton. 

taeyong preens. his joy infectious, and johnny can’t help but think that pure happiness smells like rosewater and honey, just like taeyong does. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/_yeolocity)


End file.
